degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-7399043-20170711030518/@comment-4441793-20170712005611
@Yazzy, Angelique, Sarah etc. Agreed with all of you, of course. Still, now I know ya'll said...and I believe you...that you're unfazed and couldn't give a damn less that Stohn confirmed this ship as endgame. So, what I'm about to say is directed more towards any other Anti-Zaya individual, for future reference. It's quite okay that we lost the ship war. If this outcome makes the fans happy, so be it. Let them have it. But guys, I PROMISE you one thing. In all four plus years that we have posted essay after essay after essay detailing the abusive and toxic nature of this ship, explaining how it sets a terrible example for impressionable young men and women who watch them and backed it all up with facts, we at the very least, planted a seed. You BEST believe that shit stuck. You BEST believe we got 'em shook off some plain, hard-to-face TRUTH. You BEST believe every shot we took, LANDED. Never missed. Considering how ugly debates and such regarding this ship have gotten over the years(to the point of practically ruining friendships on the wiki), they KNOW what it is. Not one time was anyone in the fandom real enough to just say "Okay, Zaya, is problematic but at the end of the day, I still ship them and that's my damn business. Not sorry". NOT ONCE, it was always just excuse for Zig after excuse for Zig after excuse for Zig......shots at Cam/Tori/Miles/Zoe/Esme and more reaching than every currently active yoga class. Only someone who lowkey believes in every single word that an Anti-Zaya fan has stated against the ship feels the need to make up excuses and throw tantrums when each one is countered by a valid point. They knew what was up. All of us(both shippers and Anti's) would have been much better off if Zaya fans would have just kept it a buck from the gate. So many arguments and such would have been avoided. Now that this is a done deal. There shouldn't be shit else to talk about from here on. Not telling anybody what to do but I have nothing else to say on this ship without being repetitive. I know where I stand, always stood and will continue to stand. We've made our points. They still got their wish. It is what it is. So, I hope from this point on, shippers can finally do what WE have been begging them to just do for four years, show their love for the ship on this page and keep the 'haters' out of their mouth. We spoke our part a million times and if in the future, any of them feel the need to address us or throw indirects at us, it still shows they lend credence to our perspective, which in essence, will have us STAY winning in a ship war we've long ago lost. If they were smart, they wouldn't go there. To be clear, none of this is directed solely at the OP but rather the Zaya fandom as a whole.